Hidden Project
by ChansChandler
Summary: Kyungsoo merasakan banyak kejanggalan setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Jongin. Hingga arti dari kertas misterius itu terpecahkan.
1. Chapter 1

Trailer

4 Januari 20xx

04.00 PM KST

"Jadi sekarang kau resmi menjadi anak buahku, ya." Seorang namja berpakaian formal tersenyum. Namja itu menyenderkan punggung pada sofa ruangannya.

Namja bertopi hitam didepan namja formal itu hanya menunduk. Sesekali ia menatap segelas kopi yang terdapat diatas meja, meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan namja berpakaian formal tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat murung? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Namja bertopi hitam menatap sang 'atasan' beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku bersedia. Siapkanlah semuanya seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin," katanya.

"Tentang bayaranmu?" sang namja formal terkekeh. "Oh, tampaknya kau lupa siapa aku, ya?" namja itu mengganti kekehannya menjadi mencemooh.

Namja bertopi hitam itu kian menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Tidak, Tuan. Aku tentu tahu siapa kau." ucapnya. Sang namja formal mengangguk dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan muka meremehkan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Kau tahu seorang keturunan konglomerat kaya dari Amerika sedang berbincang denganmu, kan?"

Namja bertopi kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus. Maka itu kau tak perlu ragukan aku soal uang." Sesaat setelah berkata, namja formal itu membuka laci kerjanya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan meletakkan sesuatu yang cukup besar itu di atas mejanya.

Sebuah koper besar.

Namja itu membuka benda tersebut dan menunjukkan isinya pada si namja bertopi

Bau khas uang langsung menusuk hidung. Setelah membukanya cukup lama dan namja bertopi itu sudah melihatnya, namja berpakaian formal kembali menutup koper itu.

"Sudah lihat? Sekoper penuh akan menjadi milikmu jika kau bisa menjalankan misiku. Terimalah. Keluarlah dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu." Kata si namja formal dengan senyum liciknya.

"Semoga berhasil. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Kim."

.

.

ChansChandler

Proudly presents

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang ia yakin sedikit mengkusam. Diliriknya Jongin yang kini tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Kyungsoo mendecak. "Daritadi kau hanya focus dengan ponselmu," ujar yeoja itu kesal.

Jongin tersentak, lalu buru-buru meletakkan ponselnya di kap kecil di sebelah pengemudi. Ia tersenyum kikuk pada Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?"

"Eh-oh? Ehm, e-eomma. Ya, ada pesan dari eomma," jawab Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kyungsoo tetap menatap namja tan disampingnya yang hanya menatap jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Kau berbohong."

Jongin menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Yah, memang nomornya bukan dari ponsel eomma, tetapi pesannya dari eomma," ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel Jongin, lalu memeriksanya sebentar. Taklama,Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. "Kenapa folder penerima pesanmu kosong?"

.

.

A Romance fanfiction

With a bit logic game

.

.

"Pistol adalah hal yang tak lazim diberikan kepada orang biasa. Hei, Jongin. Kurasa aku mempunyai pikiran yang sama denganmu," kata Sehun. "Oh, jangan lupakan tentangnya yang mengendap-endap, juga rumah kosong tempat ditemukannya koper itu." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mengangguk. "Menurut keterangan dadakan yang kita temukan ini, apakah mustahil rasanya jika dia kemungkinan adalah salah satu bagian dari-"

"-komplotan teroris?" tandas Kyungsoo.

Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga berseru dengan serempak.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

ChansChandler's debut fanfiction

With EXO and official pairing

.

.

"Loh, berita tabrakan lagi." Xiumin mengambil snack yang baru ia keluarkan dari lemari pendingin. Dia menonton televisi dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Kecelakaan terjadi di sebelah timur Namsan Tower, hari ini pukul 01.00 siang. Mobil korban ditemukan hancur di sisi sebelah kiri, tepatnya pada bagian pengemudi…"

"Hei, rasanya aku familiar dengan mobil itu." Gumam Xiumin, memasukkan lagi beberapa potong snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"…kecelakaan ini diduga akibat kelalaian pengemudi dari arah berlawanan dengan korban. Korban sendiri dilaporkan mengalami luka agak berat yang sekarang sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Plat mobil korban yaitu RA 3241 dengan jenis mobil sedan…"

Xiumin seketika tersedak. Ia segera minum, lalu matanya membulat. "RA 3241? Bukannya itu mobil Luhan Jie?!"

.

.

Coming soon

'Hidden Plan'

This December

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo!

Saya ChansChandler hihihi.

Salam kenal buat semuanya. Ini bukan pokok cerita ya, baru trailer. Disini author pengen liat respon dari readers. Kalau banyak yang berminat dan banyak review, bakalan author lanjutin deh. Disini author terima saran dan kritik dari readers dan author lain karena masih banyak kesalahan penulisan author sebagai pendatang baru. Mohon kerjasama dan supportnya yaa /bow/.

Silahkan berikan komentar dan kritiknya yaa /deepbow/

Last word. Review please? TuT

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Project by ChansChandler

Genre : Romance and Tragedy

Rated : T

Cast : EXO all official couples

Warning : Typo, OOC and Gajeness

Length : 1 of?

Chapter 1 : Found Love

4 Januari 20xx

04.00 PM KST

"Jadi sekarang kau resmi menjadi anak buahku, ya." Seorang namja berpakaian formal tersenyum. Namja itu menyenderkan punggung pada sofa ruangannya.

Namja bertopi hitam didepan namja formal itu hanya menunduk. Sesekali ia menatap segelas kopi yang terdapat diatas meja, meja yang memisahkan dirinya dengan namja berpakaian formal tersebut.

"Hei, kenapa kau terlihat murung? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Namja bertopi hitam menatap sang 'atasan' beberapa detik, lalu mengangguk. "Ya, aku bersedia. Siapkanlah semuanya seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin," katanya.

"Tentang bayaranmu?" sang namja formal terkekeh. "Oh, tampaknya kau lupa siapa aku, ya?" namja itu mengganti kekehannya menjadi mencemooh.

Namja bertopi hitam itu kian menunduk. "Maafkan aku. Tidak, Tuan. Aku tentu tahu siapa kau." ucapnya. Sang namja formal mengangguk dan menatap lawan bicaranya dengan muka meremehkan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Kau tahu seorang keturunan konglomerat kaya dari Amerika sedang berbincang denganmu, kan?"

Namja bertopi kembali mengangguk.

"Bagus. Maka itu kau tak perlu ragukan aku soal uang." Sesaat setelah berkata, namja formal itu membuka laci kerjanya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan meletakkan sesuatu yang cukup besar itu di atas mejanya.

Sebuah koper besar.

Namja itu membuka benda tersebut dan menunjukkan isinya pada si namja bertopi

Bau khas uang langsung menusuk hidung. Setelah membukanya cukup lama dan namja bertopi itu sudah melihatnya, namja berpakaian formal kembali menutup koper itu.

"Sudah lihat? Sekoper penuh akan menjadi milikmu jika kau bisa menjalankan misiku. Terimalah. Keluarlah dengan hati-hati, jangan sampai ada yang melihatmu." Kata si namja formal dengan senyum liciknya.

"Semoga berhasil. Senang bekerjasama denganmu, Kim."

Namja yang dipanggil 'Kim' itu menoleh, kemudian bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan tampak berdiri di depan sebuah pintu. Ia mengintip ke dalam kelas itu dari celah jendela pintu. Namja itu tampak tersenyum, lalu bergerak untuk duduk di koridor yang terdapat di depan kelas tersebut.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pintu kelas tadi terbuka. Seorang namja paruh baya keluar pertama dari kelas itu dengan menenteng tas laptopnya.

Namja yang tengah menunggu tadi menoleh, lalu berdiri. Bersamaan dengan itu, para mahasiswa tampak berhamburan keluar dari kelas itu. Namja tadi hanya berdiri dan meneliti setiap wajah yang melewatinya. Dia memiliki postur tubuh tinggi yang memudahkannya untuk mencari wajah yang ia menghiasi hari-harinya hamper setahun ini.

Bingo!

Seorang yeoja cantik tampak ikut keluar sambil membereskan beberapa bukunya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum. Itulah wajah yang ia cari. Dengan masih tersenyum namja itu berjalan kearah yeoja yang nampaknya tak sadar ada yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Luhannie,"

Yeoja tadi seketika berhenti berjalan dan mendongak. Jaraknya dengan namja tinggi itu hanya beberapa meter.

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis lalu menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya.

"Kau menungguku? Sudah kubilang aku akan pulang sendiri," ujar yeoja itu setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ck, jangan begitu. Kau pikir aku rela membiarkanmu pulang jalan kaki sendirian? Bagaimana nanti jika ada orang aneh yang menggaggumu lagi?" sergah namja itu.

Sang yeoja tersenyum. "Kau kan bilang kau akan latihan dance sesudah jam kuliah, Sehun. Makanya aku pulang sendiri."

"Ya, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk latihan." Jawabnya polos.

"Dasar pembolos."

Sehun hanya nyengir dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ayo kita cari tempat untuk mengobrol," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan dan berjalan disisinya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan singkat, menoleh pada Sehun. Sehun hanya menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kedai Bubble Tea?"

Luhan terhenti mendengar jawaban Sehun. Senyumnya perlahan kembali terkembang manis di wajah cantik yang kini memerah itu.

.

.

.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa harus terkilir?" seorang namja berkulit tan memijit lututnya dan mengeluh pelan. Ia kini terduduk di lantai ruangan dance dengan sedikit berkeringat.

"Berhenti mengeluh. Kau terlalu bersemangat?" namja tinggi di sebelah namja itu menyahut.

"Diam kau, dasar tiang listrik sialan."

Si namja tinggi bersuara berat itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja. Apa kau mau minum?" Chanyeol, si namja tinggi itu menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada Jongin.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, lalu menyimpan kembali air mineral yang tadi ia ambil dari tas miliknya. "Kau istirahatlah. Ck, baru pemanasan saja sudah jatuh. Bagaimana jik-"

"Kakiku tak akan begini jika tak kau sandung, babo." Jongin menjitak Chanyeol yang berada di dekatnya.

Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Jongin tadi. "Ya! Namaku Park Chanyeol, bukan babo!" Chanyeol melirik Jongin dengan tajam.

"Annyeong-haseyo,"

Jongin menoleh mendengar suara itu. Tetapi ia kembali bersikap acuh. Jongin menyikut Chanyeol, lalu mengarahkan dagunya ke pintu ruangan dance itu ketika Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Bukalah. Kakiku sakit,"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus, lalu bangkit untuk membuka pintu.

"Kyungsoo? Dan… yah! Baekkie, aku lupa menjemputmu. Omona, ini semua karena Jongin." Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Baekhyun, kekasihnya, hanya tersenyum dengan berkata, "Tak apa. Maka itu aku menyusulmu kesini,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Astaga, Baekkie. Kau memang-"

"Sudahi ini, kawan-kawan. Ingatlah masih ada aku disini," yeoja di sebelah Baekhyun tampak berkacak pinggang menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kedua orang itu hanya nyengir lucu.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau kemari untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebagai seorang teman, ya, tentu saja." Jawabnya sambil melirik Baekhyun yang tersenyum mendengarnya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Ah, tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol berbalik masuk ke ruangan latihan dance, melewati Jongin begitu saja dan mengambil tas-nya.

"Yah, yah, yah, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bergegas begini?" Tanya Jongin begitu Chanyeol memakai tas kuliahnya. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Aku? Aku akan pulang, tentu saja."

"Meninggalkanku sendiri disini?"

"Menurutmu?"

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan itu menuju tempat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berada.

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku? Chanyeol hyung! Hey, Chanyeol hyung! Kembali!" Jongin berkali-kali memanggil nama itu dengan cukup keras, tetapi si empunya nama lebih memilih mengacuhkannya.

"Kyungsoo, bereskanlah orang di dalam sana." Kata Chanyeol ketika sampai di tempat tujuannya. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah sendiri. Kurasa dia butuh bantuanmu. Ah, terimakasih telah membawakan Baekhyun. Kami duluan, Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Dah, Kyungie!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik kea rah parkiran mobil Chanyeol. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan balas melambai pada Baekhyun.

Kini tinggal ia sendiri didepan pintu itu. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan itu.

Oh, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara seseorang menyumpah-serapahi sesuatu. Kyungsoo masuk ke bilik sebelah kanan, dan…

"Jongin-ssi?"

Orang itu menoleh.

"Kyungsoo-ssi?"

"Kyungsoo saja." Kata Kyungsoo. Jongin menaikkan alis,lalu mengangguk paham.

"Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku Jongin saja." Dapat dilihatnya Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sedang apa disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku?" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri. "Hanya melihat-lihat. Kau sendiri?"

Jongin menghela nafas, lalu menunjuk lututnya. "Kurasa agak terkilir," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk memeriksa lutut Jongin. "Maaf," katanya sebelum menekan lutut Jongin pelan. "Apakah sakit?"

"Yah! Appo!" Jongin buru-buru menyingkirkan kakinya dari hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bergegas berdiri dengan kikuk.

"Mari kuantar ke unit kesehatan." Ajak Kyungsoo. Jongin menoleh. "Apa? Unit kesehatan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Lututmu sepertinya cukup parah. Apa kau tak mau sembuh?" Tanya Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Bukan, bukan itu. Aku tentu saja ingin sembuh. Tapi ini sudah sore, petugas kesehatan pasti sudah pulang." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alis,lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Kau membutuhkan ini?" Kyungsoo mengayun-ayunkan kunci kesehatan di hadapan Jongin.

"Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" Tanya Jongin sedikit membelalakkan matanya.

"Sudahlah, kajja. Nanti saja tanya-tanyanya." Ujar Kyungsoo merangkul bahu Jongin untuk bangkit dan menuntunnya berjalan.

Tanpa disadari, wajah seseorang tengah memerah dan mati-matian menahan blushing-nya itu agar tak diketahui siapapun.

.

.

.

"Lalu, sebagai langkah terakhir-" namja muda itu menekan satu tuts keyboard-nya. "-Kita akan memasarkannya di seluruh Korea Selatan dan Negara bagian barat." Tutupnya dengan mantap.

Seluruh peserta rapat di ruangan itu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan berdecak kagum, memuji presentasi namja muda tadi.

Namja itu tak henti membungkuk dengan senyum angelic-nya.

"Selamat, Suho-ssi, Anda telah mengajukan gagasan yang sangat brilian," Tuan Xi, sang direktur, memuji namja itu dengan kagumnya. Direktur paruh baya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya terkesan.

Sang namja muda kembali membungkuk berterimakasih.

30 menit kemudian di ruangan yang berbeda, seorang namja tampan tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu dalam buku pada mejanya yang bernametag "SUHO".

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka. Terlihat yeoja manis dengan rambut panjang memasuki ruangan Suho.

"Annyeong,"

Suho seketika mendongak dan langsung menghentikan kesibukannya semula.

"Ya, chagiya, kau datang." Suho bergegas berdiri dan memeluk yeoja itu.

"Ne, tentu saja." Ucap yeoja itu seraya tersenyum ketika Suho melepas pelukannya. "Kau sedang sibuk, Myunie?"

"Aniyo." Suho merangkul bahu yeoja itu, lalu menarik kursi di sampingnya seraya mempersilakan yeoja itu untuk duduk. Suho sendiri kini duduk pada posisinya semula.

"Bagaimana presentasimu?" Tanya yeoja itu. Suho menoleh dengan senyum angelic-nya. "Sangat sukses, chagiya. Terimakasih telah membantuku kemarin. Oh, kau sangat membantu, Yixing." Jawab Suho seraya menggenggam jemari yeoja didepannya. Yixing ikut tersenyum, memperlihatkan dimple dalamnya yang sangat disukai Suho.

"Ini juga berkat kau yang mau bekerja keras dan mempunyai pikiran terbuka," kata Yixing. "Oh, aku bawakan bekal untukmu." Ujar yeoja itu seraya melepas tautan tangannya dan mengeluarkan sekotak bekal cukup besar.

Suho menatap Yixing dengan sayang.

"Spesial untukmu, Myunie." Ucap Yixing seraya tersenyum kembali.

"Ah, kau memang kekasihku yang paling kusayangi," kata Suho senang membuat wajah Yixing agak memerah.

"Mau makan bersama?" tawar Suho disambut anggukan Yixing.

"Aku bawakan minum juga," kata Yixing seraya meletakkan dua botol minuman di samping bekal tersebut.

Dengan masih tersenyum, Suho membuka bekalnya.

"Amaebi sushi!" pekik Suho tertahan.

Yixing terkikik melihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Apa kau buat ini sendiri?" Tanya Suho tanpa menoleh dari bekalnya. Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tenang, udangnya sudah kumasak dengan matang." Jawab Yixing.

"Ini pasti enak sekali," gumam Suho seraya menyuapkan sepotong sushi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, matanya membulat.

"Astaga, ini sangat enak! Kau harus rasakan sushi buatanmu ini, Xingie!" pekik Suho kembali. Namja itub menyuapkan lagi sepotong sushi ke mulutnya dengan semangat.

Yixing tertawa melihatnya. "Pelan-pelan, Myun."

Suho ikut tertawa dan menyuapkan sepotong sushi kepada Yixing yang masih tertawa geli.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap nanar lututnya yang kini tengah ditangani Kyungsoo. "Darimana kau dapatkan kunci unit kesehetan itu? Oh, apakah kau mencurinya dari ruang guru?"

"Kyungsoo mendongak. "Hei, jangan konyol. Aku seorang ketua unit kesehatan, jadi aku yang memegang kunci itu." Jawab Kyungsoo seraya berhenti menangani lutut Jongin. "Merasa lebih baik, tidak?" tanyanya.

Jongin mengangguk. "Sangat baik. Terimakasih, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyummendengarnya. Dia beranjak bangkit dari duduknya untuk mencuci tangannya yang sedikit belepotan cairan obat.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Jongin lagi. Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu mematikan keran air dan duduk di depan Jongin kembali.

"Mudah saja. Kau kan siswa popular di sekolah ini. Mustahil ada siswa yang tak tahu namamu," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya. "Begitu, ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apalagi ketika kau dan Chanyeol sekarang menjadi model di usia yang masih belia," ujar Kyungsoo. "Aku juga dengar dari beberapa media swasta, kau sering mengencani banyak yeoja." Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk ketika mengatakannya.

"Hilangkan kata terakhirmu itu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menatap Jongin. "Lalu kau, bagaimana bisa tahu namaku?"

Jongin bungkam. "Uhm, aku tahu karena kau sahabat Baekhyun. Baekhyun bercerita banyak tentangmu saat kami mengobrol." Jongin menghela nafas ketika menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo manggut-manggut. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo kikuk.

Tok tok tok.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo seketika menoleh kearah pintu yang kini telah terbuka. Seorang yeoja imut dan manis memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau disini." Yeoja itu menutup pintu kembali. "Loh, ada Jongin?"

"Xiu, astaga." Ucap Kyungsoo dan berjalan kea rah Xiumin. "Tadi aku dan Baekhyun mencarimu, tetapi tidak ketemu. Kau mencariku?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya mempersilakan Xiumin untuk duduk.

"Ne, aku mencarimu untuk pulang bersama. Oh, ya, Baekhyun sudah bersama Chanyeol, kan?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Apa kau mencariku terlalu lama? Tadi aku menemukan namja ini terluka maka aku bawa dia kesini." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. Xiumin tersenyum penuh arti. "Taka pa, Kyungsoo, tak apa. Aku mengerti, kok."

Kyungsoo langsung melotot kearah Xiumin dan meleparkan pandangan tutup-mulutmu-dan-jangan-pandang-aku-seperti-itu pada Xiumin. Yang ditatap hanya tertawa kecil.

Jongin hanya memandang kejadian didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Xiumin."

Ketiga orang di ruangan unit kesehatan itu menoleh kea rah pintu yang terbuka kembali. Xiumin seketika sweatdrop.

"Chen?" kata Jongin. Yang disebut namanya hanya memandang Jongin dengan tatapan dingin.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo kini balik tersenyum penuh arti menatap Xiumin.

"Eng, aku hanya ingin memberitahu Xiumin bahwa supir-nya mencari Xiumin." Kata Chen dengan cepat. Sedetik kemudian, namja itu berlalu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" kening Jongin berkerut sepeninggal Chen. Xiumin mengedikkan bahu. "Dia memang aneh, kan?"

"Oh…" gumam Jongin ketika dirinya mengingat sesuatu. Ketika beberapa tahun lalu saat Chen masih menjadi bagian dari sahabat dekatnya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Jongin?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin hanya diam.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau kuantar pulang,tidak? Aku bawa mobil." Kata Jongin tiba-tiba, lebih seperti…

…mengalihkan pembicaraan?

DEG.

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas. Seorang Kim Jongin ingin mengantarnya pulang?

"Ah, terimakasih. Tetapi Kyungsoo bersamaku, Jongin." Kata Xiumin menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Xiumin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin mencoba berdiri. Ada suatu gurat kecewa di wajahnya. "Terimakasih banyak, Kyungsoo. Annyeong." Lalu Jongin keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya tersenyum tipis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauhinya. Langkah itu kini tak pincang lagi seperti sebelumnya.

"Xiumin, kau aneh." Kata Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Xiumin menghela nafas. "Ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka berdua bergegas keluar dari dalam sana setelah merapikan ranjang yang tadi ditempati Jongin. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo menunci ruangan tersebut dari luar. Setelah itu, keduanya menghampiri mobil Xiumin dan masuk kedalamnya.

10 menit kemudian,mobil itu ikut memenuhi jalan raya kota Seoul.

"Jadi begitu?" kata Kyungsoo ketika Xiumin menjelaskan masalahnya. Xiumin mengangguk.

"Omo, Kim Minseok sedang jatuh cinta pada Chen." Kyungsoo tergelak dan mendapat jitakan bebas dari Xiumin.

"Hei, aku serius,Kyung. Apa kau tak melihatnya? Ia begitu aneh, begitu tertutup dan selalu mengikutiku. Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah melihatnya bergaul dengan sesama temannya. Dia selalu kelihatan sendiri. Dan kau tahu, Kyung?"

"Tidak, aku tak tahu. Wow, Xiu, tak kusangka kau memperhatikannya sedetail itu." Timpal Kyungsoo usil.

Satu jitakan lagi diterima Kyungsoo.

"Ck. Dengarkan sajalah. Apa kau lihat tadi saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Jongin?" Tanya Xiumin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ya, aku melihatnya. Chen seperti menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin, bukan begitu? Lalu setelahnya Jongin langsung salah tingkah." jawab Kyungsoo disambut jentikan tangan Xiumin. "Benar sekali, dan begitu jelas. Selain itu, kurasa Baekhyun selalu mengalihkan perhatian dan acuh ketika kita berbicara tentang Chen." Tambah Xiumin.

"Xiu," ucap Kyungsoo ketika terjadi jeda cukup lama. "Chen memang suka padamu, kan? Apa kau akan menerima Chen jika dia benar-benar menembakmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin aku harus memikirkannya lagi. Sejauh ini menurutku dia namja yang baik."jawab Xiumin. Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan. "Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban 'iya', Nona Muda Xiu." Kata Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Ah, tidak!" Xiumin melempar bantal mobilnya kearah Kyungsoo yang masih tertawa cukup keras. Mukanya memerah. "Kyungsoo, kau menyebalkan!"

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Ucapan supir Xiumin membuat mereka berdua terhenti. Di sebelah kanan sudah ada rumah Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cantiknya. Kyungsoo keluar dari mobil itu dengan masih tertawa.

"Berhentilah tertawa. Hei, Kyungsoo. Tadi ketika di ruangan kesehatan, kau ber-akting dengan baik, lho." Kata Xiumin membuat Kyungsoo bungkam. Xiumin tersenyum.

"Xiu, jangan memulai lagi." Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya. "Terimakasih tumpangannya!" yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya kea rah Xiumin. Xiumin balas melambai dengan senyumannya. Mobil itu perlahan menjauh dan hilang di belokan ujung perumahan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbalik kearah gerbang rumah dan memeriksanya.

Digembok.

"Loh, Xing Jie belum pulang?" gumamnya lalu mencari kunci cadangan di tasnya. Setelah menemukannya, Kyungsoo bergegas membuka gembok itu, membuka kunci rumah dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Annyeong,"

Setelah menutup pintu, Kyungsoo melepas tasnya dan bergegas ke dapur, ingin membuat makan siang. Dia baru sadar sedari tadi belum memakan apa-apa.

"15.30." Kyungsoo melirik arlojinya. "Pantas saja aku lapar sekali."

Saat melewati meja makan, Kyungsoo menemukan selembar kertas. Yeoja manis bermata bulat itu segera mengambil dan membacanya.

_Dear Kyungie,_

_Kau bawa kunci cadangan,kan? Mian, aku mungkin akan pulang agak lama hari ini. Tapi tenanglah, aku akan ada dirumah sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku pergi ke kantor Joonmyeon sebentar, dia baru selesai dengan urusan presentasinya. Jika kau lapar, aku sudah buatkan amaebi sushi untukmu. Kau bisa menemukannya di bawah penutup saji. Tadi aku buatkan juga itu untuk Joonmyeon. Jangan lupa makan, ya, Kyungie. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Saranghae._

_-Zhang Yi Xing-_

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia membuka penutup saji dan benar saja, ia menemukan semangkuk amaebi sushi yang dimaksudkan Yixing.

Kyungsoo segera memakan sushi buatan kakaknya itu. "Tumben sekali dia buat sushi yang enak begini." Kyungsoo menyuapkan sushi itu dan kembali mengunyahnya. "Ah, untuk Suho, tentu saja." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Dia sangat mendukung hubungan Suho dengan kakaknya. Entahlah, ia piker mereka begitu manis.

Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci peralatannya, Kyungsoo segera ke kamar tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang favoritnya. Tak lama kemudian dia meraih sebuah buku catatan dan menulis sesuatu disana.

_"5 Januari._

_Aku bersamanya lebih dari setengah jam sampai Xiumin merusak imajinasiku. Oh, namja itu memang baik. Ternyata dia mengenalku tanpa kutahu. Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan mukaku yang memerah ketika berkontak fisik dengannya. Tetapi sadarlah, dia seorang bintang. Kim Jongin memang seseorang yang sangat kukagumi."_

"Kukagumi?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Hanya sekedar mengagumi? Atau ada perasaan lain? Entahlah, Kyungsoo terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menjawab perasaannya. Lima belas menit kemudian, Kyungsoo terbang ke alam mimpi dan bertemu seseorang yang ia kagumi disana.

.

.

.

"Chagiya, kuantar pulang, ya?" tawar Suho ketika Yixing membereskan peralatan makannya. Yixing menggeleng. "Tak apa, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau masih ada pekerjaan, kan?"

Suho menggeleng. "Tidak, tinggal membereskan pekerjaan kecil. Kuantar, ya?" kata Suho lagi. "Lagipula aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu, akukhawatir jika nanti ada apa-apa dijalan." Tambahnya seraya menggenggam tangan Yixing dan menariknya ketika semua telah siap. Tetapi Yixing menahan tangannya.

"Myunie, dengarlah. Aku tak mau menjadi alas an pekerjaanmu terbengkalai. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jangan khawatir." Kata Yixing lembut, tapi tegas.

Suho tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tak ada pekerjaan yang terbengkalai. Tugasku sekarang adalah mengantarmu pulang. Arraseo?"

"Tapi…"

"Zhang Yi Xing, percaya padaku."

Yixing akhirnya mengangguk pelan disambut pelukan Suho. "Aku tahu kau sangat peduli padaku." Ucapnya.

Suho melepas pelukannya, lalu menggandeng tangan Yixing. Yixing menggandeng tasnya dan tersenyum kearah Suho.

"Ayo Nona, kita berangkat." Kata Suho menarik Yixing keluar. Di luar ruangan, dilihatnya beberapa staff melihat mereka dengan tersenyum. Suho semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yixing. Sesekali namja itu tersenyum pada staff lain. Yixing hanya tersenyum malu ketika matanya bertemu dengan beberapa teman Suho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mereka-cocok-sekali.

Sialnya ketika akan berbelok, Yixing nyaris menabrak seorang namja berpenampilan casual. Tas yixing sudah mendarat di lantai, sementara Suho menahan tubuh Yixing agar tidak jatuh.

"Aish…"

"Xingie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Suho khawatir dan menatap Yixing. Yixing menggeleng, mengisyaratkan dirinya baik-baik saja. Yixing menoleh kepada namja yang tadi hamper ditabraknya, lalu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

Namja didepan mereka itu mengambil tas Yixing yang jatuh.

"Jeongmal mian-"

"Tak apa, Nona Manis." Namja memotong perkataan Suho yang tadinya ingin meminta maaf. Namja itu tersenyum simpul menatap Yixing dan menyodorkan tas itu padanya. "Milikmu?"

Sementara itu, Yixing sudah nyaris bersembunyi di belakang Suho. Suho berusaha menahan amarahnya. Hei, seenaknya saja memanggil yeoja-nya dengan sebutan 'Nona Manis'.

"Ne, ini miliknya." Suho segera merebut tas Yixing. "Mianhae tapi kami harus segera pergi. Annyeong."

Suho segera menarik tangan Yixing, melewati namja itu. "Ayo, Yixing." Yixing hanya menunduk dan mengikuti Suho, mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Suho.

Sementara itu, mata namja tadi mengikuti kepergian keduanya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"**_Yixing, ya…"_**

.

To Be Continued

.

Alohaaa ini diaaaa! Geez, ini buruk banget huhu. Ini kaya tahap perkenalan ya, hehe. Konflik muncul tanpa tersurat disini. Ada apa dengan Chen dan Baekhyun? Lalu siapa namja di akhir cerita itu? Semua pasti udah tau dongseee, hehehe. Maaf ini gaje banget huhu.

Oh iya, Happy Birthday buat Chanyeol walaupun telat huhuhu bias TTATT. Kalian udah nonton Exo Showtime eps 1 belom? Aduh itu moodbooster banget aaa.

Tunggu chap selanjutnya ya, semoga kalian suka. Mind to review? TAT

.

.


End file.
